


Comfortable Christmas

by pastpassages



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastpassages/pseuds/pastpassages
Summary: I love Christmas, I love reinatsu, so I felt inspired to write this. It's just 1000 words of fluff.





	Comfortable Christmas

Reiji watched as Natsuki bustled around the kitchen, moving between the stove and the oven, putting together a meal for the two of them. 

Christmas was here, and with it brought all the seasonal work they did as idols: photo shoots, songs, and so forth. They'd been busy with it for what felt like forever, but had somehow managed to wrangle the day itself off. And now Natsuki was over at the Quartet Night apartment for the day for some much needed relaxation. 

Reiji smiled as Natsuki pulled a batch of cookies out of the oven and placed them on the countertop, then turned back to put the next batch in the oven. Quickly, Reiji snatched a cookie from the pan and took a bite. 

“You've really gotten better at baking, haven't you, Nattsun?” he said around a mouthful of gingerbread. 

Natsuki turned and frowned. “Rei-chan, you know you're supposed to wait to eat the cookies!” 

“But they taste the best right out of the oven!” Reiji said with a pout, playing puppy dog eyes. Natsuki's frown faded into a smile. Reiji grinned in return, finishing off the cookie.  _ Success~ _

“Really though Nattsun, this is delicious!” Reiji said. 

Natsuki took a cookie himself and hummed in agreement. “It’s because you've been teaching me, you know.” he smiled to himself. “Now I can make delicious food for everyone!”

“Of course! That's the Kotobuki touch~” Reiji said as he reached for another cookie. Natsuki lightly slapped his hand away, and Reiji pulled back, cradling it exaggeratedly. 

Natsuki looked unimpressed this time. “If you don't stop trying to steal cookies I'm going to banish you to the living room.” 

“Wah, how mean!” Reiji said. He stopped though; he wanted to stay in the kitchen with Natsuki some more. The other members of Quartet Night were all out on work, so he and Natsuki had the apartment to themselves. 

_ I had to really pull some favors to get today off for the both of us… _ Reiji thought as he watched Natsuki work.  _ I’m probably going to regret it later when I’m working double to make up for it… _

He broke out of his thoughts when he saw Natsuki jerk his hand back suddenly, having grabbed a pan without a potholder in his hurry to get the food done. Reiji rushed around the counter to run cold water over Natsuki’s hand, and took the opportunity to make Natsuki sit-he had been working all morning in the kitchen. 

“But Rei-chan, I want to make this for both of us!” Natsuki said when Reiji told him to rest.

“Then you can sit in the kitchen and tell me what to do, and I’ll do the cooking.” Reiji said, sitting Natsuki down on the stool he had been on a few minutes before. “But this is our day off and we’re supposed to rest. I’ve been resting all morning, you’ve been a busy bee.” 

Natsuki pouted, but relented. “Okay,” he says. “The cookies are already in the oven...” Natsuki explained his food plan to Reiji.

“Got it!” Reiji said. He went back to the stove and began working on everything. He could feel Natsuki’s eyes on him, a comforting presence in the room. 

He chuckled to himself when, after a few minutes, he spotted Natsuki taking a cookie himself. 

“I thought we were supposed to wait to eat them?” Reiji said, shaking a spoon at Natsuki.

Natsuki continued chewing unashamedly. “I’m injured, I get special privileges,” he teased. 

Reiji hummed, “Well, I guess I can allow it. The food’s just about done anyway.” He turned off the stove, and Natsuki got up to help Reiji plate the food. 

The two of them sat together in the living room, quietly enjoying their meal and each other’s company. Reiji moved to take their plates back into the kitchen once they were done, but Natsuki grabbed him from behind and pulled him back down onto the couch. 

“Hey, hey!” Reiji said. “Careful, we don’t want anything to break!” He had just managed to keep the plates from falling. 

Natsuki hugged him tighter. “I don’t want to let go of you yet, though.”

Reiji chuckled. “Can you let go long enough for me to put them on the coffee table at least? Then they’ll be out of the way.”

Natsuki hummed. “Fine,” he said, and released Reiji. Reiji quickly got up, placed the plates on the table, then came back to the couch-where Natsuki promptly pulled him back down again. 

“Someone’s in a cuddling mood,” Reiji said.

“I don’t get to hold you very often,” Natsuki replied. “I want to make the most of it when I can.”

Reiji smiled. “Let me get comfortable then.” He wiggled around until he was comfortable, laying on Natsuki’s chest with his head against Natsuki’s shoulder. “Is that better?” he asked.

Reiji could feel Natsuki smile into his hair, wrapping his arms around Reiji. “Much.” Natsuki started rubbing soft circles on Reiji’s back, and Reiji closed his eyes, letting himself drift off. 

He woke some time later, Natsuki’s arms somehow still wrapped around him, though more loosely now. Natsuki had also fallen asleep, and Reiji could feel his chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. He didn’t want to disturb Natsuki, so he settled for staring out the window and letting his thoughts wander. 

Things had been going well lately, surprisingly enough. Quartet Night was still Quartet Night, but they had been making a real effort to be...not always nice, but civil, to Reiji. He saw his former juniors regularly, and they were always happy to see him (even if Tokiya liked to play it cool more than Otoya.) He’d even been sleeping better. Work was busy, but it always was, and he had been getting enjoyable jobs.  _ Plus _ , Reiji thought as he nuzzled closer to Natsuki,  _ The last job was with Starish so I got to spend more time with Nattsun. _

He felt Natsuki stir soon afterwards. “Rei-chan?”

“Sorry, Nattsun,” Reiji said. 

“Mm, it's okay,” Natsuki said. “What were you doing?”

“Just thinking,” Reiji said. 

“About what?”

“Work, mostly,” Reiji said. “We’re going to be busy when we get back.”

Natsuki hummed in affirmation, pulling Reiji closer. “It’s worth it though. To spend time with you.” 

Reiji smiled to himself, closing his eyes again and letting Natsuki hug him. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.” 


End file.
